


[podfic] Fuck the multiverse

by Mix Stitch (Synph), reena_jenkins



Series: The Authority: A Ficlet Anthology [2]
Category: The Authority
Genre: Dopplegangers, M/M, Multiverse, Multiverse fuckery, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I was thinking about that post about like characters accidentally seeing their doubles making out and of fucking course I started thinking about Apollo and Midnighter and how Apollo has the shittiest luck with multiverse doubles. (*sobs cuz they’ll never get to see their doubles make out or have the foursome of my dreams with said doubles*)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fuck the multiverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brassmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Authority Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572781) by [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** multiverse fuckery, dopplegangers  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:03:09  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/02%20\(TA\)%20_Fuck%20the%20multiverse_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me). OR you can direct-download the entire collection as a podbook (m4b)  **[RIGHT OVER HERE.](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(TA\)%20_The%20Authority%20-%20a%20ficlet%20anthology_.m4b)**


End file.
